The invention relates to a device for connecting a tubular shaft to a journal. The tubular shaft, in its bore, includes a profile which is engaged by the journal by a corresponding counter-profile on the outer face of the journal. Both profiles have a length of overlap and the profile and counter-profile are tensioned relative to one another. Each profile includes circumferentially distributed raised portions and indentations which extend parallel to the longitudinal axis and engage one another.
Such connections are used in driveshafts, for example, to drive the front wheels or rear wheels of a motor vehicle. The connecting shaft is in the form of a tubular shaft and includes serrated teeth into which a journal is pressed with corresponding serrated teeth. The pressing operation takes place under very high pressure forces in order to eliminate all play between the shaft and journal. The serrated teeth used correspond to standardized serrated teeth. However, depending on the tolerances occurring during production, the pressing-in forces scatter considerably.
The disadvantage of such an embodiment is that it requires very high pressing-in force which, in particular, make It very difficult to remove such a driveshaft for repair purposes. For example, such a connection cannot be released for fitting a new convoluted boot in the fitted condition in the vehicle, nor can it be pressed in again after the boot has been fitted. A further disadvantage is that fretting corrosion may occur which greatly complicates the operation of releasing the connection.